Camera
by Syibil
Summary: Demyx was just a kid when he got to see his uncle Xigbar, but after their reunion.. Everything went bad. (Terrible summary. It's in camera view, some words may or may not be miss spelled. Didn't know what genre it be under so I just picked radomly.)


Disclaimer: I don't own KH though i wish i did. Anyway, this is an AU story. This story kinda tends to test your mind so try and follow along! Reviews shall be greatly taken as long as they are nice. I don't apperciate hurtful reviews.

The camera had a bird's eye view of a small town, the only big restraunt chains within the town were McDonald's and Arby's. From where the camera was the people looked like small ants. The person holding it moved so he could tape eveyrthing else. His camera captured military personnel in the background as the helicopter he was on landed on a landing pad. The sight of the military was oblivious to the camera wielder.

Pause. 30 minutes

The scenery changed, he was walking up to a small white house as a little blond boy at the age of four ran out the front door toward the man holding the camera. He yelled something with a grin, it was never heard, the mic on the camera was damaged long ago. The boy took the camera and turned it to face the one who held it earlier. The man was tall yet young looking, golden eyes reflected the sun light just like the boy's hair and the black with white streak marked hair was tied into a long pony tail, he smiled.

Pause. 5 minutes

They were all playing out in the front yard, the camera over looked them as it sat on the sidewalk. The two males stopped, turned their heads, expressions panicked.

Pause. 3 minutes

The males ran down the street, the only evidence that they were truly running was that the camera was thrashing from side-to-side. They hid behind a dumpster in an ally, across the street military trucks filled with soliders in camouflage. Families were pulled out of their homes, children being seperated from their parents. The adults were shot in the head as the sobbing kids were thrown into an animal cage and sent away.

Pause. 1 minute

A white truck labeled Meat Factory pulled up and the dead bodies were thrown into the back of the vehicle and hulled away. When the truck left a soldier standing there was looking straight at the two with the camera. He raised his gun; it looked like some type of rifle. He shouted something and ran toward them.

Pause. 10 minutes

The camera, placed on the ground was facing the two who tried to help a spikey brown headed teen with blue eyes who was being dragged on the ground into a hole by a creature unknown to man. It was black and stood 10 feet tall. Branching out at the top, three black limbs formed a claw. Within the claw, a red circle spun around and around, buzzing like a saw. It dragged the boy down into the hole, the younger boy and man waited.. And waited. Soon a single flesh ridden bone flew out from the hole.

Pause. 1 hour

The camera turned it's lens to night vision automatically. The man with golden eyes paced back and forth, mumbling to himself. They were hidden within a damp cellar by the looks of it, both of them seemed frantic, he kept mumbling until the boy started to cry and the man stopped to calm him down. The cellar door swung opened, the camera turned it's lens back to normal and a man in black robes stood on top of the steps, he had spoken for so long the camera died.

24 hour charge

Cots filled the single large room, it was divided into sections by white curtains; the Med Room, Lunch Room and Sleeping Quarters. Children and teenagers alike rested upon each cot, looking tired and starved... Almost dead.

Weeks Passed

The blond little boy was forcibly strapped down onto a white bed, he struggled to get free as he screamed. The man in black robes placed a cloth into the boy's mouth, shutting him up. The man than pulled away as another man in white robes injected blue liquid into the boy's arm. Instantly calming him, the last thing before he fell asleep was seeing the golden eyed man, with tears streaming down his cheeks to his chin.

Yearslater. The camera disposed

The boy was no longer a little boy he used to be. He was a teenager who was ust now waking up from his long slumber. Bright blue eyes looked around; he was trapped within a white pod, wires hooked up to him and an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. A bright light shined over him but it was removed when his pod opened, the mask and wires removed. With a wince he sat up and rubbed his head, flinging his legs over the side to dangle there.

He glanced up at the figure that stood figure that stood before him; Golden eyes with a black eye patch over his right eye, a scar on his cheek and black and white streaked hair in a long pony tail. The blond smiled in relief and they embraced each other for a while. They let go of each other when the door opened and the president stood there, the blond cocked his head to the side, his vocal cords no longer worked due to his long slumber he endured. "Congratulations, you have passed the first and final test. You two are the only survivors." The president smiled as if it was all just a game and despite the blond's anger he smiled and nodded.


End file.
